Change of Plans
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: [Summary and title change, used to be Random Feelings and Words] SM. The monk and the tajiya have confessed love to each other, but what is Naraku plotting...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm just really bored, so here's a one-shot! It's just random stuff that comes to my mind. ::grin:: It's probably bad though, so it doesn't matter. I was just watching Ranma and he admitted love to Akane. I'm laughing. This will be fluffy, I hope!! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Sadly... It's very, very sad. T-T

Random Feelings

Sango was walking down Kaede's village marketplace. There were kimonos, all different colors, but Sango wouldn't buy them. She thought that the person who she cared for would not even look at her. You could say she was depressed.

Miroku didn't know this, so he acted normal. He went around to everyone, asking them if they could bear his child. He didn't know how it hurt Sango. To Sango, it felt like a dagger piercing her heart a thousand times.

As Sango entered the shop, she bumped into Miroku. He, not recognizing her, said, "Will you bear my child?"

Sango, thinking that he DID know who she was, and him having that perverted look on his face, slapped him.

"Houshi-sama, you pervert!!" She yelled. All the occupants in the shop stared at her. "What?" She told them. She ran out, blind with rage.

Miroku, just recognizing that it was Sango, was surprised. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'I didn't know it was Sango! Oh, it hurts...'

Sango went back to Kaede's and had burned off her steam. She now thought about the little run-in with her monk. 'Wait, MY monk?! He's not mine!!' She was now so deep in thought, she didn't notice Inuyasha behind her.

"Oi," Inuyasha said lightly as Sango jumped. "What are you thinking about? You're too quiet. I know it's about that subeke bouzou."

Sango was startled. How did he know?! Was it that obvious?

"You like him, don't you?" He asked, replying to her silence. "You do."

Was it that obvious? "W-what do you mean?" She said.

"You know what I mean. You like him, don't you? Well, I got news for you. He likes you too. He just tends to push you away." Inuyasha said.

"Push me... away? Why?" Tears were falling down her cheeks, hot stinging her face.

"Aw, stop crying! It's nothing. Just go tell him how you feel!" Inuyasha yelled and ran away.

Sango eventually stopped and silently thanked Inuyasha for giving her courage for what she was about to do.

'I can't believe that I'm going to actually tell him!' She thought as she went looking for her houshi in the village. Her stomach felt a bit fluttery because she was excited, but at the same time she felt nervous. What if he didn't like her back? That would have to wait until she said something to him. Then she would know.

She saw him surrounded by girls. He was a bit, well, depressed. He was trying to read their palms, but he just couldn't. He needed Sango.

As Sango ran up to him, his eyes lit up. "Houshi-sama!!"

"Hai, Sango?" To the girls, he said, "I'll be back later." The village girls sighed and went away.

"Houshi-sama, will you come with me?" She ran into the forest and he followed, wondering what she was going to do. Her smile looked real enough; maybe she WASN'T going to kill him and abandon his body in the forest!

Sango, being oblivious to these thoughts, finally got to where the goshinboku stood.

"Houshi-sama," she said, blushing. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, I'm all ears, as Kagome would say. You can talk." He replied.

"Ah... well, erm, ano..." She was fumbling with her words, the exact thing she DIDN'T want to do.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Aishiteru!" she yelled. 'THERE! I finally got it out!' she thought. 'Now... what does he... feel...?'

"S-Sango! I... don't know what to say!" He replied.

It was true. He was genuinely shocked! Sango, the youkai tajai-ya, told him that she loved him! It was amazing, since he wanted to tell her that night.

"You... don't love me then, do you?" Sango said. Her eyes were brimming with tears. So he didn't love her. He didn't.

"Of course not! I love you too!" He replied, almost in a rush. "I have, for a really long time. I'm glad you said something about it."

She was so happy, tears ran down her cheeks more than ever.

"I love you too, Miroku..."

A/N: How was that?? Was it good? I hope so. - Lol. R&R onegai!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I thought this story really sucked, lol. So I'm going to do a sequel to make up for it. XD Haha. Well, here goes, but first, review responses.

**Animeobsessed3191: **Lol yes, Japanese dictionaries are very helpful... –points at other two or three dictionaries- Very, very helpful. Oo

**Yugilover:** Lol I don't really remember why I said I would write another chapter for this story... wow...

**Lady Sango 7: **D Thank you! –happy-

**Phoebe: **Yes, this story did lack a lot on content. –sweat drop- But hopefully I've improved a little bit and can make this chapter better.

**Kikiyou:** That's good. –smile-

**Kitana-Nata:** Hahaha alright! )

**Sangolover4eva2004:** Lol okay!

Whoa, got people asking for a sequel. –hates this story- Maybe this chapter will help my feelings on this story, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. Own. Anything. Except. This. Idea. Which. Still. Hasn't. Formed.

Chapter Two 

The couple walked back to Kaede's village hand in hand, Sango smiling slightly and still blushing brightly over the past few minutes' scene. The monk was happy but slightly troubled at the idea of admitting his feelings towards his tajiya.

'Will Naraku find out?' He thought, letting his mind wander slightly as he thought of Naraku trying to create more disaster in their lives. 'Will he try and rip us apart as he did Inuyasha and Kikyou...?' His expression was troubled, and Sango noticed this quickly.

"Houshi-sama...? What's wrong?" She asked, quickly penetrating his thoughts of Naraku and evil. He smiled down at her as if to assure her.

"Nothing except you are still calling me by that silly name." He told her, touching her nose while speaking. She blushed quickly and blinked. "Yes, you are. So if you wouldn't mind, will you call me by my name? And if you forgot it, it's Miroku."

Sango was speechless, not knowing what to say. Finally, she was pulled out of her shock as she took a deep breath. "Um... okay, _Miroku_, now tell me what's wrong?" At the sound of his name, he smiled widely. "Why are you grinning?"

The monk tried to stop smiling, but ended up not doing so well. "No reason, my dear Sango. Nothing's wrong, anyway." He tried to put it off as lightly, but she knew that it was a façade. Still, she didn't say anything else.

Soon they reached the hut they were residing in with their friends and entered it, Miroku opening the tatami mat and letting Sango in first. She thanked him silently as they went into the darkness of the hut with the one small fire in the center.

"Oi, where have you two been?" Inuyasha inquired, glaring slightly at the pair. Sango quickly blushed, but Miroku smiled.

"Oh, around. I was asking Sango where I could find the best place to eat, and thought we might go there..." he told the inu hanyou, and he looked quite surprised. Sango, looking down, knew that they had done nothing of the sort. Kagome looked at them suspiciously, and then looked at Shippou who was currently sleeping by Kirara next to the fire.

Kaede entered a few minutes after Miroku and Sango had, and by that time they were all sitting down drinking tea. She smiled, noticing the lack of bumps on the monk's head and the abundance of craters in her floor. She smiled a little.

"Are ye hungry?" She asked the group, and Inuyasha nodded eagerly. Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha! You just ate a whole bowl of Ramen!" She exclaimed, and Inuyasha snorted. He was in the corner of the hut, sitting down cross-legged and with his hands inside his haori's long sleeves.

His golden eyes were fixed upon the young miko. "Yeah, well, that was a while ago, wasn't it? I want food." He said, smirking. "Lots of food. I'm hungry."

Kaede looked at him. "But Inuyasha. Ye just finished the bowl of noodles when I left about twenty minutes ago..."

Sango and Kagome chuckled slightly at this, and Inuyasha glared at them. "What! I'm hungry. Is there some sort of problem with that!"

"No, no problem." Kagome said, looking at Kaede. "Do you need help preparing anything? I'm glad to help."

"And me, as well." Sango added, also turning to look at Kaede. The old priestess smiled.

"Of course, I could always use some extra help. Why don't we make some stew...?" She said, going around the hut and pulling out some ingredients for the soup.

"Great!" Inuyasha said, grinning.

Meanwhile, Miroku was sitting on the far corner of the hut, away from everyone, even Inuyasha. He was staring at his right hand, the accursed hand, very intently. His expression looked as if he was in very deep thought, and soon after he closed his eyes.

'I've admitted love to Sango, and I still have this hole in my hand. What if it sucks me into it... before we defeat Naraku? What will happen? She'll... what'll she think?' These kind of thoughts were running wild in his head as he tried not to think of them.

He finally looked up as Sango walked over. She sat next to him, and he tried to pretend to be asleep. Sango, knowing that she had seen him just moments ago staring at his kazanna, poked him.

"Wake up, monk. I know you're not really sleeping." She said, still prodding him. It actually kind of started to hurt after a while, since she wasn't ceasing until he dropped the act.

He shifted around a bit, and she kept poking him. "Eh, alright, alright, I'm awake. Stop poking me, it's starting to really hurt." He chuckled as he opened his violet eyes, and she was smiling.

"Good, you're awake. Kaede-baasan and Kagome-chan are making some stew. They told me to check on you, since you've been fairly quiet and non..." She trailed off, looking out the window at the sky.

"Non-what, Sango?" he asked her, turning her gaze involuntarily back at him. She quickly blushed and blinked, attempting to hide it but not succeeding.

"Well... non..." She blinked again, looking down. "Well, non-lecherous. And too quiet. And thoughtful." She added, wondering if she should continue, but she stopped.

"I'm sorry. Does this... worry you?" He asked, pausing in the middle and wondering whether if it did or not. Either way, he felt like kissing her, but he knew she wouldn't tolerate it in front of the others – not just yet. They hadn't told anyone, and the others just had to keep guessing.

Sango paused, looking out the window again and then looking back at him. "Well, um... of course it does. I don't want to see you worried or anything of the sort." She said. Then she remembered that he had been staring at his wind hole, and she knew immediately what he had been thinking about. Slowly and hesitantly, she touched his right hand in a rare show of compassion.

"We'll beat Naraku." She said quietly. "And now I have even more reason to."

Miroku looked at her, at a loss of what to say. Then he smiled quickly, a real smile. "Thank you," he told her, and then Kagome called them over, saying it was time to eat. They quickly pulled apart and headed back to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Kaede.

Naraku was sitting in that room of his, once again examining the Shikon no Tama that he had gathered. He had an evil little smirk on his face, very smug. Kagura hated it thoroughly, and wanted to blow it off his face. He had been like that ever since this morning, and hadn't shared the reason as to why.

"Naraku," she called out, snapping her fan shut. Naraku looked up, his red eyes focused on her.

"Yes, Kagura...?" The half demon asked, and she shivered as his voice had a note of underlying hatred hidden in it. She knew it wasn't directed at her, but either way, she had many things to be paranoid about around him... her creator.

She sighed, playing with the fan she held in her hands nervously. She tried to keep her voice as calm as she could and did so, proud that it hadn't wavered. "Why are you so unnaturally happy today? You have not told us why, yet you stare at the jewel so intently, more so than usual."

He laughed a little, a sound which Kagura thought he was incapable of. "You shall see, Kagura... you shall see."

A/N: Dun dun dun dunnn! And I have a plot for this story! Though I think I might change the summary and title... to what, I don't know. You'll see, I guess, when I change it. Well, that's it for this chapter! Ja ne!

-Sango


End file.
